


How To Curry Favor

by ericsonclan



Series: I Want to Be the Very Best AU [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Food, Pokemon, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Omar meets some trainers on his Pokemon journey who show him camping with others isn't always a bad thing.
Relationships: Brody/Mitch (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine & Omar (Walking Dead), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Omar & Brody (Walking Dead: Done Running), Omar & Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Omar & Mitch (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: I Want to Be the Very Best AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698070
Kudos: 4





	How To Curry Favor

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Omar felt the weight of his pack grow heavier on his back with each step. He knew that it would probably be for the best if he looked for a campsite for the night. Being alone had always suited Omar more or at least that’s what he told himself whenever he came across other trainers. Whenever he reached a campsite he always got filled with dread, the memories of the few times he had joined crashing into his mind. The far and few times he had joined a site, the other trainers always seemed to brush him off or get upset based on his beliefs in certain topics. Omar shifted the pressure on his left leg to his right leg, looking out towards the field of tall grass that stood between him and the route that would eventually lead to Marsh Town. There was rumoured to be rustic classics just waiting to be added to his collection of recipes. His eyes looked towards the sky that was turning from the calming blue into a bright orange. 

_I can’t stay on route 20 for long. Not when it gets dark._ He was drawn out his thoughts when his Applin shuffled in the open palm of his hand. 

“Sorry, I’ll find us a place to rest,” He gave a small smile towards his Pokemon who seemed happy by the news.

“Applin!” it cried before settling down in his hand once more. Omar focused back on finding a camping spot. This route had been reported to contain dangerous Pokemon. If he was lucky there would be others here if not… He would just have to spend another night camping alone and keep watch. 

He walked down the trail for a few more minutes when he spotted a campsite off in the distance where a few trainers were staying. Omar took a deep breath, preparing for the worst but hoping for the best when he walked forward. When he came closer towards the camp a redhead with slicked back hair looked up from her camping chair where a Cleffa cuddled comfortably in her arms. 

The redhead said something to the brunette man by her side who turned towards her before looking up from his task of setting up a tent towards Omar. Before Omar had even reached the site, a man with dreadlocks ran forward with a huge grin on his face.

“Hey there! Come to join our campsite? ”His smile disappeared for a split second when he saw Omar’s surprised expression on his face. “Only if you want to.”

“That would be great if you have the space.” Omar replied, looking down at the sleeping Applin in his hand. He hadn’t met anyone so friendly at a camp before.

“Of course!” His dreadlocks swayed when he extended his hand. “I’m Louis!”

Omar shook the man's hand with a firm handshake. “Omar.”

“Well, Omar, come on over,” Louis turned around sharply causing his coat tails to flutter in the wind. “We happen to have a great spot left if you want to claim it.” He motioned over to a grassy spot on the left corner of the site. 

“Thanks,” Omar looked towards Louis before starting on setting up for the night. After he gently set down Applin on top of his jacket he began to set up his tent and sleep bag. When that was finished he decided to let his Drowzee out for a bit to stretch his legs. Drowzee seemed more than happy to be out of its Pokeball. Omar then moved onto setting up his cooking pot and prepping station for dinner. It was just at that moment when he noticed a girl walk over with an Absol walking calmly by her side.

“Hey there, I wanted to give you a few minutes to set up before introducing myself. I’m Clementine.” The girl gave a warm smile towards Omar who once again felt a feeling of surprise wash over him.

“Omar,” he paused when he saw Clementine’s eyebrow quirk at his Drowzee. Omar’s eyes traveled down to see his Pokemon standing more defensively, its nose swaying slightly as it stared at the Absol. “Drowzee, relax, that’s a friendly Pokemon,” Omar looked back at Clementine. “Is your Absol alright if I pet it? My Drowzee can be a bit of an anxious Pokemon, but usually if he sees that I get along with the Pokemon he’s fine.” 

Clementine was taken aback by Omar’s question. Usually people were wary of her Absol and wouldn’t really like being near it. “Sure,” Clementine gave a few pats to her Absol before gesturing for it to step forward. The Absol’s red eyes stared into Omar’s who seemed unfazed by it. Slowly he moved his hand forward, waiting for the Pokemon’s approval. When the Absol seemed fine with it, Omar brushed his hand on the top of the Pokemon’s head who seemed happy with the affection. 

“I usually don’t see many Absols on my travels,” Omar glanced up at Clementine who seemed touched by his acceptance of her Pokemon. 

“Not many trainers want one. Usually people say they’re doombringers but that couldn’t be farther from the truth,”   
Omar could tell there was a story behind Clementine’s words, but he knew it wasn’t his place to pry. 

“I also came over to ask if you wanted to join the others and myself at the center of the campsite. Brody has started a fresh pot of MooMoo milk,” Clementine motioned over to the redhead who was stirring the contents of a pot when the brunette man came up from behind and wrapped her in a warm hug. The girl seemed surprised for a moment before smiling back at him.

“I’d like that. My Drowzee is a bit anxious around new trainers. Is it alright if he stays back with my Applin?” Omar scratched the top of his Drowzee’s head who seemed pleased with itself. 

“Sure,” Clementine smiled at Omar.

With reassuring words that he’d be back in a little bit, Omar walked alongside Clementine to the center of the campsite where five chairs had been set out. Louis was busy talking to the other two when he noticed Clementine, a bright smile playing on his lips as he motioned her over. 

“Hey, Omar! Come to join us?” Louis intertwined his fingers with Clementine’s when she had sat down in the chair beside him. A Bellsprout was nuzzling against Louis’ leg under his coat. 

“That was the plan,” Omar sat down in a chair and was immediately struck with how unusual this camping experience had been so far for him. Rarely did he meet people like this. “Thanks for letting me stay at the campsite.”

Louis waved a hand dismissively. “Think nothing of it. Oh! You haven’t met these two, have you?” Louis looked over at the pair who were busy preparing mugs of warm MooMoo milk for the others. 

“Hi there, my name’s Brody,” The redhead smiled shyly at Omar before handing him a mug which he accepted gratefully. “And this is my boyfriend Mitch,” She put a hand on Mitch’s arm who looked over Omar and gave a small nod.

“Hey.”

“Hello,” Omar took a quick sip of his drink when Louis spoke up again.

“So tell us Omar, what brings you to the likes of Route 20?” Louis leaned forward, clearly intrigued to find out the answer. The others also seemed interested as well. 

“I was on my way to Marsh Town to find some new recipes,”

“Oh, you’re a chef?” Clementine’s voice made Omar look over towards her.

“That’s my dream, but for now I’m traveling with my Pokemon to find new recipes and…” Omar’s voice faltered for a moment. Should he share the next part of his sentence? It was usually the part that people didn’t care for. He studied the group’s eyes for a second before deciding to go for it. “And to find healthy and delicious alternatives to recipes to make sure that no Pokemon lose their lives for our meals.” 

The group seemed amazed by his statement. 

“That’s amazing!” Brody wrapped her arms around her Cleffa once more while carefully holding her hot drink. 

“Yeah, sounds cool,” Mitch pushed aside his Golbat that was trying to sneak some sips from his drink.

“Do any of you cook much?” Omar looked around at the group.

“I only know about five curry recipes,” Clementine stated. “It’s enough to get by so it works out well.”

“I know one,” Mitch grumbled, annoyed by his own lack of skill when it came to cooking. 

“I know two curry recipes,” Brody leaned back in her chair and took a long sip from her cup. Louis looked proud when it was his turn to answer. “I know a whopping dozen recipes! They are all safely tucked away right here,” Louis tapped the side of his head with his index finger. 

“Most burn to shit though,” Mitch looked over at his friend with a smirk. 

Louis’ face fell at the comment.

“Mitch,” Brody scolded, whacking the side of his arm in disapproval. 

“What? It’s true.” Mitch looked over at his girlfriend. 

“Well, Louis’ curries are getting better each camping trip,” Clementine added to which Louis’ warm smile appeared once again. “What about you, Omar? How many curry recipes do you know?”  
Omar thought for a minute, trying to recall how many he had obtained over his six years as a trainer. “If it’s just curries, I would guess around 151.” 

“151!?!” Mitch’s eyes were large at Omar’s words. “How are there that many fucking types of curry?”

“It all depends on the ingredients and the imagination of the person,” Omar stated simply. 

“You gotta cook for us tonight!” Louis nearly jumped up on the spot at his own suggestion. 

“Only if you want to,” Clementine added, hoping that the suggestion hadn’t stressed out Omar, but when she looked over at him she saw the biggest smile yet appear on his lips.

“I’d love to.” Omar suddenly was struck with realization, “But I didn’t bring nearly enough for this many people and Pokemon.”

“No need to worry about that,” Louis got up to his feet, carefully placing the sleeping Bellsprout onto his camp chair. “Just tell me what you need and Mitch and I can grab it at the nearby town.

Omar looked shocked by the offer. “I don’t have the funds right now to pay for it,”

“Don’t worry about that. I got it covered,” Louis flashed a charismatic smile.

“Alright: lum, sitrus, mago, kelpsy and hondew berries, fresh cream and some veggies like-”

“Hold on, there is no way those two will remember that,” Brody reached in her pack to grab a piece of paper and pencil.

“She’s right, it would be better to write a list for them.”

“Hey!” Mitch stood up in a huff. “We’re not dumbasses.”

“Well,” Louis scratched the back of his head, “When it comes to this, Mitch, we sorta are. We’ve totally forgotten things in past shopping trips.”

Mitch tried to come up with a comeback but fell short, tapping his foot impatiently while Omar jotted down the list of ingredients. 

“Thanks, Omar,” Louis took the list and planted a quick kiss on Clementine’s cheek. “We won’t be long,”

“Okay,”

“Be safe,” Brody held onto Mitch’s hand for a second. Mitch gave a small smile to Brody before kissing her. 

“I will,” With that the two were off, promising to be back within the next half hour or so. The three sat around the center of the campsite in silence, each of them focusing on finishing up their drinks. 

Clementine was the first to rise up, brushing some dust off her pants before taking out two Pokeballs and tossing them in the air. A sound emitted from each Pokeball and a faint light as a Luxray and Leafeon appeared. “You want to join us in some games?’ Clementine looked over at Omar with a smile. 

He didn’t know exactly how to respond. This was this first time he had been offered to join in with playing with other people’s Pokemon. Brody got up as well, releasing a Spinda from its Pokeball. 

“Sure, let me just check on Drowzee and Applin,” Omar got up and walked over to his two Pokemon who happily greeted him when he showed up. 

“Applin!” The Pokemon cried, its eyes popping out from the apple and looking up at Omar with adoration. 

“Hey there,” Omar picked up the Pokemon in his hand again. “How would you two like to join the others in some games?”

His Drowzee seemed still unsure by the suggestion while Applin seemed perfectly content with staying his hand. “Okay, you two can stick by me, but I’m sure Sizzlipede would love the friends,”   
Omar unclicked the Pokeball from his belt and threw it in the air; a tiny red Pokemon emerged in front of him. “Want to make some new friends?” Omar kneeled down in front of his Pokemon.

“Sizzli!” The Pokemon closed its eyes, swaying its head back and forth in agreement. Omar flashed a quick smile before making his way back towards the others who had pulled out all their Pokemon toys. An old, worn-out rubber ball in the style of a Pokeball laid by Absol’s feet while a mirror ball was stared at curiously by the Spinda who stumbled on its feet with each step. 

“Oh, you have another Pokemon?” Clementine asked, a feather play toy in her hand that Luxray was already trying to get to. 

“So cute,” Brody smiled down at the Sizzlipede who gave a happy cry at the new face. “Are your other Pokemon going to want to join in?” She looked over at Drowzee who was clutching onto Omar’s pant leg. 

“No, they’re shy with new people,” Omar lifted a finger and rubbed the top of Applin’s head. 

“My Cleffa is the same way,” Brody lifted up her arms that had the Cleffa in it who looked at Omar for a second before turning its gaze downward. Suddenly Omar felt something brush up against his leg. Looking down he saw Clementine’s Leafeon who seemed to have already taken a liking to him.

“Leafeon,” it purred as the leaf on its head blew in the wind, causing the scent of fresh morning grass to overwhelm Omar’s senses. If the Leafeon had that smell, then it must be a fairly young Pokemon. 

“Looks like Leafeon is already becoming friends with you,” Clementine pulled up her hands, causing Luxray to let out a whine while she stretched her paws towards the feather toy. 

“Looks like it,” Omar smiled down at the Pokemon and gave it a few scratches which seemed to help his Drowzee calm down. 

Soon the games started first with a fun game of fetch. Clementine tossed the old rubber ball as far as she could. Luxray was off like a shot, tearing up grass and dirt when she ran forward. Sizzlipede wasn’t going to let her competition get away with it though. The Pokemon moved its tiny legs as fast as she could, leaving a thin layer of dust while it tried to catch up. Spinda on the other hand was going the wrong way, stumbling and tumbling over, getting once again distracted by the mirror ball. 

“Spinda, Clem threw it that way,” Brody blinked her eyes a couple of times, trying not to get dizzy just looking at her Pokemon. Luxray returned within seconds, causing Sizzlipede to stop, slowly turning around and jetting off after her. Omar chuckled while he watched his Pokemon. Even though throughout the rounds Luxray and Leafeon would end up getting the ball, Sizzlipede would never give up. A small, joyful glint played in her eyes whenever she tried to chase after the other Pokemon. In one heated round Spinda had actually gone the right way, stumbling around and looking more like it was dancing than trying to get a ball. Luxray immediately got distracted by the Pokemon and jumped around it, barking excitedly while arching her back playfully.

“Lux! Lux!” 

“Spiiiiiinda,” The Pokemon fell on its feet once more but didn’t seem to mind as it got right back up again. Absol watched from the sidelines, seeming to pay particular attention to Luxray before resting his head once more. The games continued for some time until Louis and Mitch came back.

“We come bearing many gifts!” Louis exclaimed, placing the bags down on one of the camping tables. Omar looked up from waving the feather toy back and forth for Luxray and Sizzlipede. 

“Thanks, I can get started right away,” Omar placed aside the feather toy and started to make his way to his supplies to prep.

“Oh, we can help,” Brody offered with a kind smile. 

Omar looked up and nodded. “That would be great, if you could just cut up those vegetables,” He gestured over to the array of veggies besides him. Brody and Clementine immediately started helping out while Louis and Mitch took a break, receiving much love and attention from the different Pokemon. Omar started on the cooking, getting a good base for the curry while the rice cooked. Once the base was set and at the right consistency he added some of the berries, making a rich, flavorful sauce. Once the rice was done he placed it to the side and reseasoned a pan before placing veggie patties on it. The patties sizzled and popped from the heat. A warm, comforting flavor filled the air which made Mitch’s stomach growl while he tossed one of the toys for Golbat to catch. 

Once enough of the patties were done, Omar set out to layer the plates. First with the soft, fluffy rice seasoned with mild spices, then he added the berry-filled curry sauce that the rice soaked in on contact. Lastly he added two veggies patties on each plate, ladling another small serving of the sauce on its side before presenting the dish. The other four looked in awe at the presentation of the dish.

“Holy shit!” Mitch wiped his mouth when drool started to appear on it.

“It looks amazing,” Clementine looked at it, the aroma of it overpowering her nostrils and causing her stomach to growl. Suddenly she felt a paw whack against her leg. Luxray looked up at her with large eyes.

“Don’t worry, I made enough for all your Pokemon too,” Omar moved back, revealing the different Pokemon bowls he had asked them to bring over. Each of them was filled with the same mouth-watering meal. “It should be the right amount based on what I know of your Pokemon’s usual weight and metabolism.”

“Whoa, you really thought of everything,” Brody looked at the food with a level of disbelief in her eyes. “I can’t believe you can make it look this good,”

“There is no need to wait: grab a seat and enjoy,” Omar motioned before sitting down himself. The others didn’t need to be told twice. Immediately they started to dig in along with their Pokemon. Some tried to take their time like Brody and her Cleffa while others struggled to maintain any manners like Louis and his Trubbish. The five sat around the table talking about some of their adventures along the way.

“Oh, you gotta camp with us again when we’ve got some of the others with us,” Louis spoke, a grain of rice shooting across the table.

Omar flicked aside the grain before looking at Louis who had an apologetic look on his face. “You don’t just travel together?”

“No, we usually only meet up here and there. Louis and I actually met Brody and Mitch one night when they needed a camp to crash at.” Clementine looked over at Brody. 

“It was really sweet of them. That was the first time we met Marlon and Violet too. You remember that, Mitch?” Brody smiled at her boyfriend who swallowed his mouthful of food before responding.

“We also met Prisha there too,”

“You know a lot of other trainers.” Omar took another bite of his curry.

“Well, if you wouldn’t mind exchanging contact info you can join us again sometime,” Clementine’s offer shocked Omar who sat in silence considering it. 

“I’d like that, but first,” Omar snatched up his bowls along with his Pokemon. “We should get the dishes done so we can move to dessert.”

“Holy shit, there’s more?” Louis’s eyes danced with excitement. Everyone helped out with the dishes. Even some of the Pokemon tried to as well, although some like Spinda were thanked for their offer but didn’t end up helping out. 

Soon the pots and dishes were clean and Omar started once again, first getting the rice started off again then the base with sweeter spices to bring out the brighter, fruitier notes hidden with the berries. 

When the sauce was done Omar asked each of them to take a turn whipping the cream, figuring it would be a nice way to have them help out. “You use your arms and position the bowl like this,” Omar demonstrated before passing off the bowl to Clementine who only took a few seconds to catch onto the gist of things. Omar put his focus back on the dish at hand and incorporated some more ingredients into the mix and after a few minutes of letting its stew, the juices formed together into a flavorful sauce he took off the heat. 

Once again he gave special attention to detail when plating the dishes. The sweet rice was placed first then the bittersweet sauce was added next. Last but not least he added the whipped cream that each of the trainers had helped make. When it was done, everyone dug in once again. 

“Fuckin’ A!” Mitch’s eyes brightened. “This is fucking delicious,” He scarfed down his dessert within seconds. Omar shook his head at how fast Mitch had inhaled the food. He didn’t even bother to savor it. But a small smile crept up onto Omar’s lips, happy for all the compliments his dishes were getting.

After the meal was done, the five of them sat around and talked for a bit longer. They shared some funny stories with their Pokemon, some of which seemed to not care while others seemed to understand their trainer’s words and took some offense to it. 

“Come on, Bellsprout, it was cute!” Louis pleaded but the Bellsprout had jumped off his lap and after a few seconds of struggle had plopped itself onto Clementine’s lap.

“Bell,” it huffed, turning away from Louis’ face.

“I should probably head to bed. My Pokemon seem pretty tired,” Omar’s head tilted to his arms where all three of his Pokemon had fallen asleep. 

“Oh, before we forget, here!” Louis hands shot forward, holding his phone. “ Your info!” Omar took the phone and one by one the others handed theirs forward until everyone’s contact info had been inputted. With that Omar got up, wishing the others a good night sleep before dipping into his tent. 

After a few minutes he was settled into his sleeping bag, the warmth slowly covering his body as a smile appeared on his lips. This had easily been the best campsite he had ever been to. Not only were the people nice, but their Pokemon had gotten along with his. Omar’s eyes fell upon his phone which laid beside his sleeping bag.

His smile grew as he thought of the prospect of another campsite night. For the first time on his journey he was excited to have run into other trainers.


End file.
